


The Bet  赌约

by ElisaDay



Category: Hannibal (TV), House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 06:44:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaDay/pseuds/ElisaDay





	The Bet  赌约

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Bet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013847) by [More_night](https://archiveofourown.org/users/More_night/pseuds/More_night). 



 

**序  言**  
  
豪斯的目光从电视转移到玻璃门上。自垂坠的门帘下，看得出那是威尔森的鞋子。  
  
鞋子踌躇不定。天哪。  
  
终于，威尔森飞快推开门扉，穿过门帘。他迅速瞟了一眼昏迷中的病人，以及豪斯膝头的薯条盘子。豪斯预计会迎来他讽刺的挖苦跟半轻不重的怒火。可威尔森只是挑挑眉，道，“你欠我钱了。”【※译注：诊断专家豪斯医生偷懒的各种骚操作之一，如躲在某昏迷病患的专人病房里吃零食看付费电视。】  
  
豪斯感觉有点不爽，“不，我才没有。”  
  
威尔森坐下来，朝电视的方向抬了抬下巴。“调个新闻台。”  
  
“我才不欠你钱。并且我欠你钱的数额 ** _绝不可能_** 严重到上电视的地步。”  
  
威尔森示意豪斯手中的遥控器。“新闻，换台。”  
  
豪斯换到新闻台。鲜红大写字母排列在屏幕底部，“ ** _追捕仍在继续_** 。”“啊，没错。我哪次说什么莫名其妙的追捕继续我就要输你钱了……”  
  
威尔森从白大褂里掏出一包薯片，“继续看，”他说。豪斯注意到威尔森得意洋洋翘起的嘴角。  
  
新闻切换到联邦调查局新闻发布会的情景。发言人是个大块头黑人，那宽阔的肩膀、严肃的面容都非常眼熟。豪斯拧起眉头，“那不是……”  
  
“没错。”  
  
飞越某座房子及悬崖的直升机同FBI探员乘坐气垫船的镜头被剪辑在一起。屏幕回转到新闻主播这边，然后切换到两张照片。一张是汉尼拔·莱克特，另一张则是前FBI探员威尔·格雷厄姆。“我们的赌约是关于格雷厄姆的 ** _审判结果_** ，”豪斯道。  
  
“我们赌的是格雷厄姆是不是莱克特的 ** _同谋_** 。”威尔森指向电视屏幕，“他是。无论现在是死是活。反正你欠我五百美元。”  
  
“哇哦哇哦哇哦，”豪斯说，“我们赌的是格雷厄姆是否会在庭审中被判 ** _有罪_** 。我说不可能。你说会。我赢了。”  
  
“那是因为法官被 ** _谋杀_** 了，”威尔森辩解道。  
  
“是莱克特干的—— ** _后来他们发现_** ——可这是 ** _于我有利_** 的论据。”  
  
“蹩脚论据。莱克特谋杀了不少人。他就是那样的人。”  
  
豪斯抬起手杖指向电视。“在电视上跟罪犯一起露了脸可不能算作是同谋的证明。它只证明你在电视上跟罪犯一起露了脸。”  
  
威尔森没再说什么。一室沉寂中，新闻主播的声音低沉却足够清晰。“我们提醒电视机前的观众，威尔·格雷厄姆和汉尼拔·莱克特均为危险目标。根据联邦调查局的官方声明，格雷厄姆精心策划了莱克特的越狱计划，且二人均有嫌疑与弗朗西斯·多拉海德之被杀有关。”  
  
威尔森满意地咀嚼薯片。“五百块。”  
  
门口传来一声敲门，陶布随即推门进来。“我来是为了告诉你们一声，有工作人员上报说听到昏迷病患的病房里有人大呼小叫，非常奇怪。”  
  
“他又不会介意，”豪斯杵在病人头顶大喊道。  
  
陶布恬不为怪地拿出豪斯当前就诊病患的档案。“收缩压刚刚破了200。他会停搏的。”他的传呼机适时哔哔叫了起来。陶布缓缓眨眨眼睛。“已经停搏了。所以不是硬皮病。我们是不是该？”  
  
豪斯起身，将薯条扔进垃圾箱。他出门还不忘转头提醒威尔森，“没有证据，别想收钱。”  
  
“可 ** _FBI_** 说……”  
  
豪斯耸耸肩。“我才不在意他们怎么说。提审莱克特时他们也说这是一场精心策划的秘密行动，结果呢。这次当然也不用在意。”  
  
他溜出房间，装作没听到身后威尔森的声音，“五百块，豪斯。”  
  
  
  
 **第一幕**  
  
豪斯不记得什么时候上的床。他记得那杯波旁威士忌，有那么一会儿，他觉得自己还在沙发上。可他已经躺在床上了。那么——现在为什么醒了？  
  
然后他听到了。含混的闷哼声。正经可以拿来做黄色笑话素材的那种。  
  
然而它来自某个试图撞开他家大门的人。  
  
他握住手杖，滑下了床。肾上腺素的突然分泌跟咽喉深处的宿醉感无法麻痹腿部的疼痛——但聊胜于无。【※译注：豪斯医生右腿不良于行且有疼痛反应，使用手杖助行并止痛药成瘾（给没看过剧集或前文的小伙伴。）】  
  
他来到走廊。从声音判断，确实有人打算破门而入。只是似乎并未奏效。他脑中闪过一万种可能：身体不适（有可能是醉醺醺的）的同事，火冒三丈（有可能也是醉醺醺的，因为显然，撞门声严格来讲并不是非常强烈，也不太有规律）的病人，当然也有可能，是闯空门的。  
  
他摸出手机，按下911的头两个数字，然后站到门边。“我醒了，我手里有枪，”他喊道。不过他感觉自己实际出来的气势似乎没有想象中那么威猛。  
  
撞门声停了下来。豪斯贴近墙面。外头的未知人士有所动作，也许在拖着脚步徘徊。  
  
接下来，他听到了交谈声。声音很轻，有两个人。  
  
一如既往地，事故发生时总是迅雷不及掩耳。  
  
门上传来第一次巨大暴裂声时，他一个惊跳，吓退了一步。他按下最后那个1，将手机扔到地板上，双手紧紧握住手杖。然而，几乎是立刻，门上传来了另一声更为剧烈的破裂声。  
  
门锁失灵了。大门砰然洞开的那一瞬间，豪斯挥下手杖。  
  
他没能击中第一个人，因为对方随着大门的失守摔倒在地。当他再度举起手杖，一只手臂凭空冒出来，抓住了它。豪斯尝试前推后拉，但是对方将他重重一搡。  
  
豪斯跌跌撞撞摔在了地上。  
  
仅凭从窗帘缝隙中透过的那点光线，他几乎什么都看不清。倒在他身边的是个深色头发的男子，呼吸紊乱而急促。仍站立着的那个男人踏步进门，又将门在身后重新关上——掩上。门把手松松挂在木头裂片中间，但门栓不知怎的咔哒一声刚好归了位。  
  
气氛陷入一阵古怪的沉寂。  
  
这并不是入室抢劫。  
  
两个闯入者都穿着深色衣物。都气喘吁吁，但——豪斯意识到——他们都浑身是血。有些干涸了，有些还很新鲜。他的大脑开始重新启动起来。  
  
“你们活下来了，”他上下打量威尔·格雷厄姆——他靠墙调整成了坐姿，而汉尼拔·莱克特，他沉沉靠在破裂的门上。  
  
“以我们目前的状况，幸存只是暂时的，”莱克特回答。  
  
“这里是911。您有什么紧急情况？”电话那边传来一个女声。  
  
“你中了枪？”豪斯询问莱克特。  
  
莱克特点点头，手挪开被遮挡的腹部，露出身体右侧的部位。新鲜的血色已经透过层层绷带渗透出来。  
  
“911，”电话那头坚持不懈，“您是否需要帮助？”  
  
豪斯瞧瞧手机，又瞧瞧他们。“他又怎样？”说着，他脑袋朝威尔那边点了点。格雷厄姆以那种带着高热的迷蒙眼神凝望着他，右手捂住脸侧。  
  
“刀伤，”莱克特回答。“躯干以及面部。”  
  
“躯干部的穿刺伤伤到了肺叶顶部，”通过他呼哧呼哧的喘息声，豪斯猜测道。  
  
“您遇到了迫在眉睫的危险吗？”911接线员询问道。  
  
豪斯思忖片刻。“我猜你们来这儿不是为了搭便车去普林斯顿医院的吧，”他说，“所以，计划是怎样的？强迫我帮你们缝合伤口？”  
  
格雷厄姆一开口说话，就有血液从嘴角汩汩而出。“有两个计划，”他在短促的呼吸之间说道，“如果我们不得不杀了你，就带走你的止疼药。物尽其用。继续上路逃亡。”  
  
“如果没必要杀我呢？”豪斯问道。  
  
“如果您无法出声，请按电话上的任意按键，”接线员表示。  
  
格雷厄姆垂下目光瞟了瞟手机，又回到豪斯身上。“子弹击中了他的肠道或者肾脏，”他看了汉尼拔一眼。“你可以帮忙取出来。”  
  
豪斯嗤了一声。“在这儿？”  
  
莱克特已经喘息得非常剧烈了。“时不我待，”格雷厄姆回答，“你怎么选，豪斯医生？”  
  
豪斯再次看了看他们。又看了看破裂的门板。看了看地板上的鲜血。掂了掂胸口那股苏爽的感觉。他伸臂拾起手机。格雷厄姆身形忽然向前一晃。他手中有什么东西在闪闪发光。  
  
那是一把刀，豪斯意识到。  
  
豪斯没有给格雷厄姆将刀子比到自己喉间的机会。“没有紧急状况，”豪斯告诉接线员。他挂掉电话，站起身来。  
  
  
  
 **第二幕**  
  
“不行，”格雷厄姆道。  
  
“瞧，”豪斯说，“你对我能力的赞美令我受宠若惊，但我绝不会在自家厨房 ** _独自_** 进行剖腹探查术。”他拧起眉头。“听起来怎么有点怪异。”  
  
“ ** _我_** 可以做你的助手，”格雷厄姆表示。  
  
“不，你不行。”豪斯道。他转向莱克特，“他听不听你的话？”  
  
莱克特已经躺到地板上，就在进门后那里，靠近门边那块儿。他神经性地眨了眨眼，仿佛随时都有可能失去知觉。“你可以控制住威尔森医生，威尔，”他的声音异常粗哑。  
  
豪斯拨通了威尔森的号码。  
  
  
威尔森摸索着找到了床头柜上的手机。他看都没看就点了接听，迷糊着回忆自己今晚是不是待命值班、随叫随到。“詹姆斯·威尔森。”  
  
是豪斯打来的。“你赢了。”  
  
威尔森垮进枕头里。“赢了什么？”  
  
“我输给你五百块。你应该马上过来讨债。”  
  
他看了看钟点。两点十八。“豪斯，现在是凌晨两点。”  
  
“五百块可是一笔大数目。”豪斯的话音有点不同寻常。不是嗑了维柯丁那种不同寻常。  
  
“豪斯，出什么事了？”  
  
电话那头一阵沉默。然后：“五百块是笔大数目，詹姆斯。”  
  
得了，这也太古怪了。五百块才不是什么大数目，至少在凌晨两点，绝不是。还有詹姆斯。詹姆斯才是最奇怪的。  
  
威尔森还没来得及开口，豪斯就打断了他，“带个人工呼吸面罩来，再拿几包无菌床单，”然后挂断了电话。  
  
威尔森瞪着电话眨眼。这不是豪斯开玩笑时会用的语气。不过当然了，豪斯真正要恶作剧的时候，是不会使用玩笑语气的。威尔森担心起来。惹他操心有什么好玩的？  
  
好吧，收回这话。  
  
他又在床上躺了一会儿。他并不害怕恶作剧本身，但他的确忧虑豪斯会因为他的操心而对他吹毛求疵——老调重弹。他会说自己总有一天不会再回应这些烦扰他的夜间电话——老调重弹。豪斯会回答这就是他们两人之间的作用规律，威尔森太爱操心、豪斯则以此取笑威尔森的庸人自扰——老调重弹。  
  
他起床着装。  
  
人工呼吸面罩，还有无菌床单。  
  
  
豪斯放下手机。格雷厄姆手中仍执着刀，不过胳膊已经垂了下去。他眼睛睁得大大的，眼神明亮，带着高烧的热度。他的目光跟随着豪斯，看他在客厅拖着腿走来走去。莱克特已经晕过去了，下巴耷拉在胸口。  
  
豪斯将餐桌清理干净。它不够一人那么长，但可以凑合。  
  
“你怎么知道他会来？”格雷厄姆发问。  
  
豪斯挪走椅子。“首先，他会觉得我在恶作剧，因为那确实是我的风格。然后，他会反应过来我知道他会想起这一点。于是他就开始担心了。威尔森会担心就跟——要怎么说——就跟连环杀手会杀人一样容易预测，”他说。格雷厄姆无动于衷。“现在，他也知道我知道当他担心时会作何反应。”  
  
“因为你经常刻意惹他忧虑？”  
  
豪斯点头。“是呀。而且他暗自乐在其中，”他说，“可这并不表示他不会来。这只说明他到这里时会一肚子气。”  
  
  
  
 **第三幕**  
  
威尔森真的来了。  
  
他路过普林斯顿医院，去外科器械室拿了个人工呼吸面罩、还有几包无菌床单。没人阻止他：他是位医生。人们会以为他是上课要用，或者更普遍地说，他可能在某些不确定的诊治工作中需要用到面罩和无菌床单。  
  
但事实是，大学都会为实验课程专门订购训练用品。总而言之，没有多少诊治工作需要外科器材。除非是——好吧——手术。  
  
抵达豪斯家的时候，对于豪斯为什么以及如何在自家公寓里做手术，威尔森已经详细脑补了至少四个灾难性的剧本。其中之一是他的膀胱括约肌再次夹紧无法松弛而他不愿再做一次自我导尿。另一个剧本是豪斯某位扑克牌友（甚至是某些更为疏远的人物）不知怎的受伤（也许出自豪斯手笔、也许不是）严重到需要手术治疗。  
  
他摁响门铃。他已经忘记那五百美元的事了。上一次打赌是赌什么来着？是安图恩护士跟新来的整形医生共浴那事儿？不，不是……  
  
豪斯拉开门。  
  
威尔森僵住了。  
  
他现在记起了他们最后的赌约。  
  
赌约在三年前，是关于威尔·格雷厄姆的审判。威尔森昨天还旧事重提，在莱克特跟格雷厄姆失踪之后。  
  
但显然，格雷厄姆并没有失踪。事实上，此时此刻，他手中刀刃正比在豪斯喉间。  
  
格雷戈里·豪斯面上几乎很少见到真正严肃的表情。着急拯救病人时急迫的冲动是有的，处理疑难杂症时紧皱眉头也是有的。然而这种明显放空的严肃沉重——比如现在——威尔森简直从未见过。“我需要面罩跟床单，”豪斯说。威尔森递过去。“我还需要你。”  
  
“需要我？做什么？”威尔森问道。他指向格雷厄姆，“帮他？”  
  
豪斯示意他进门。威尔森带上门。他注意到把手已经坏掉了。木质门板上有深深的裂痕。昏暗的光线让他之前忽略了这些细节。  
  
豪斯摇头。“不，”他示意威尔森身后，“帮他。”  
  
威尔森认出了半靠在墙边、昏迷不醒的汉尼拔·莱克特。他身上没有明显的血迹，但那苍白的肤色明显表示出他已经休克了。  
  
“腹部有枪伤。大概……多久？”豪斯看向格雷厄姆。“二十四小时之前？”格雷厄姆点点头。“子弹贯穿了？”豪斯再问。格雷厄姆点头称是。  
  
“豪斯，”威尔森想说点什么。  
  
“这算不算是你说的那种‘疯求了’？”  
  
威尔森缓缓点头。“ ** _没错_** ，”他说。“疯到没谱了。”他环顾房间。有一些打斗痕迹，不是非常狼藉。“我……我不知道该说什么。”  
  
“什么都别说，”豪斯道。他朝汉尼拔瘫软的身体点点头。“帮我把他搬进厨房。”  
  
  
他们将汉尼拔·莱克特放在沉重的木质餐桌上。他毫无反应。威尔森在颈动脉处测量了他的脉搏：才47次。男人的衣物弥散出咸水味。血迹和沙粒与织物纤维凝结成块。  
  
豪斯从客厅拿回一只皮包。它看起来就像个十九世纪乡村医生的手术包。威尔森不知道豪斯还拥有这种老古董，但他也不是很意外。包里分了许多小隔间，装有手术刀、夹子、注射器——甚至还有输液管。  
  
他们剪开莱克特身上的衣物。射入口在背部。前面的射出口问题更加严重。子弹穿出身体时带走了一大块血肉。铺盖在桌子上的无菌床单上，鲜血渐渐淤积起来，缓慢却顽固。  
  
  
“我们需要将这出血先止住。他已经心率过缓了，”威尔森说道。  
  
威尔看着他们。他手中仍握着刀子。但这会儿，医生们都没有看向它，也没有看他。他们将莱克特翻身至左侧卧，膝盖向上推了些。豪斯医生从包里取出了什么，用注射器抽取出来。注射数秒之后汉尼拔的身体就软软放松了下来，威尔知道了这是麻醉剂。威尔认得这种松弛感，若非它会在人们脸上留下入梦般无辜的宁静，这一刻看上去仿若死亡。  
  
医生们低声交谈。威尔将目光保持在他们身上，这样如果他们转头看他，会以为他在聆听。然而他几乎分辨不出他们的话语。  
  
疼痛撕心裂肺。却不像其他痛感。仿佛体内燃起的火——也许像是降生吧。因为这感觉顺理成章。当自己说将经由杀戮感受到正义之时，这就是自己的希冀吗？会感觉到杀戮是天经地义的，伤害是天经地义的，拯救是天经地义的——糅杂在一起？  
  
他捏紧手中的刀子。  
  
这就是多拉海德梦寐以求的吗？他好奇着。这就是他的龙给予的礼物？这无情的、不屈不挠的转化。  
  
 ** _他几乎不记得坠入大西洋了。他只记得肺部如有利刃翻搅——也许来自水，也许来自龙。他不记得有在游水。他醒来时躺在沙滩上，听到汉尼拔唤他名字的声音。_**  
  
 ** _威尔咳出水来。“你以为我死了？”他气息奄奄。_**  
  
 ** _汉尼拔一言不发，只与他四目紧锁。威尔以前从未注意到汉尼拔看他的眼神，竟仿佛人们孤注一掷以指尖攀住世界尽头的悬崖。他想，我从前难道是睁眼瞎。_**  
  
  
总之，威尔已经明白了。但也许汉尼拔已经了解——或者本来就期望——或者策划了这一切，自很久以前开始。他们合作起来一直天衣无缝。仿佛一体同心。  
  
就好像他能看到汉尼拔看到的一切，听到他听到的一切，思考他的思考，体会他的体会。  
  
 ** _他们找到一辆车。由威尔来开车。“我们不能向南去，杰克会猜到的，”他说。_**  
  
 ** _“不，向北。去新泽西，”汉尼拔说。“普林斯顿，贝克街221B，格雷戈里·豪斯家。”_**  
  
 ** _于是威尔向北而去。格雷戈里·豪斯要么是欠汉尼拔什么，要么他会发现他们的状况很有意思，会被撩起好奇心。他们专挑偏僻的，人烟稀少的道路。幸好秋天天气微凉，威尔用围巾遮住了脸上的伤口。他把着方向盘，看上去疲惫又邋遢，但一点也不像个逃犯。_**  
  
 ** _入夜时，他们抵达了普林斯顿。_**  
  
  
对威尔而言，接下来发生的大部分事情仿佛初醒时回忆梦境般模模糊糊。每一个逝去的瞬间仿佛都会在接下来的瞬间化作烟云。然而威尔又似乎一直都在这里，目击两位医生在汉尼拔俯卧的身躯上戳戳弄弄。  
  
某一刻，汉尼拔停止了呼吸。威尔森医生在剖腹开口根部捏着一个夹子。他抬眼看豪斯医生。“豪斯，”他叫他，“ ** _豪斯_** 。”  
  
“是休克，”豪斯看上去有些紧张，他一只手还伸在腹部切口中，眼睛目不转睛地盯着汉尼拔的脸。“拿面罩来。”  
  
他们将汉尼拔翻过身仰躺。威尔森医生给他插管，用呼吸面罩的泵将空气打入他肺部。豪斯医生在手腕处给汉尼拔把脉。“回到60了，”他看看威尔，“你男朋友会没事的。”  
  
“豪斯，”威尔森喁喁抱怨道，“不是时候。”  
  
“不，报纸上不是这么说的，对吗？”豪斯医生一往无前。  
  
“他们说谋杀夫夫，”威尔气若游丝。他闷闷的声音听起来那么遥远，仿佛正经受着无尽痛苦的折磨。  
  
  
  
 **第四幕**  
  
手术两小时不到就完成了。汉尼拔已经再度开始自主呼吸。  
  
威尔勉力起身，手指仍紧抓刀柄。他不知道万一放手会发生什么。他并不是担心豪斯医生或威尔森医生会冲上来袭击他或者报警。他害怕的是自己体内新生的部分会流失，自己的转变会半途而废。他听到了自己 ** _朦朦胧胧的声音，“我不是杀手。”_**  
  
厨房如沉寂的战场废墟般充满了凌乱的暴力感。汉尼拔一部分血迹已经浸透了无菌床单，成股流过桌面，在地板上积成一滩。豪斯医生将水槽当做托盘使用，盛放使用过的手术器械。威尔往里瞥了一眼，看到剪子、夹子，还有被子弹打碎的血肉和骨头碎片。  
  
豪斯医生回到厨房，将身体重量倚靠在手杖上。他的声音在威尔听来有种之前没有的平静。“如果我之前从报纸上看到关于多拉海德的消息没错的话，他通常会射中受害人的脊椎，对吧？”  
  
威尔点头，“有时，并不总是。”  
  
豪斯医生示意汉尼拔。“我觉得他瞄准脊椎却失了手。子弹从背部进入，穿过肝脏上方，不过刚好在肺叶之下。折断两根肋骨。带走了一小段肠。但一小块肋骨碎片刚好堵住出口。引起肿胀。也阻止了肠道内容物泄漏。”  
  
“你给他用了什么？”  
  
“氯胺酮，”豪斯医生回答。“药效大约还能持续四个小时。”  
  
“等着瞧吧，”威尔道。“说到多拉海德，他没失手。他想他活着。能够活动，能够反抗。”  
  
威尔意识到他只在一个其它场合看到汉尼拔睡着过。仿佛是很久以前了，感觉像是几个世纪过去了那么久。上一次他看到汉尼拔睡着，是在阿比盖尔·霍布斯的医院病房。重拾这段记忆仿佛重新想起一截被遗忘的断肢。阿比盖尔·霍布斯的病床上什么都没有。 ** _汉尼拔坐在她床边，握着一只看不见的手。_**  
  
这一次，汉尼拔却根本不是睡着了。他是被动失去了知觉。一头被镇定的野生动物。平静的海面掩藏了其下的暗流汹涌。威尔掀起无菌床单。他手指颤抖，呼吸嘶哑。  
  
在汉尼拔腹部，右方，肋骨之下，他看到刚出炉的手术疤痕。皮肤肿起，如同老太太的嘴唇。伤疤只有约五英寸，没有威尔自己腹部的伤疤那么长。完全没有汉尼拔的手工那么精致，弧线粗糙。【译注※：为豪斯大大挽尊，他是个非常流弊的、专治疑难杂症的诊断学专家，上手术台也不是完全没有，但基本算是内科不是外科，嗯。】  
  
“你在干什么？”豪斯问。  
  
威尔皱了皱眉头，撩起自己的衬衫。他腹部的伤疤在层层干涸的血迹之下很难分辨，但是疤痕组织有种奇怪的光泽。“比比伤疤”，威尔说。  
  
豪斯医生点点头。“太浪漫了，”他说，“你们想配成一对儿吗？”他听起来只是半开玩笑。幽默感是一层坚固的防卫，威尔知道。如同古老的镜子一样——能反射人们的笑脸，能烧毁并沉没船只。当然了，同时它脆弱易碎、充满危险。像刚刚冻上的薄冰。【※译注：曾有阿基米德利用镜子（大概是个大型凹面镜吧）烧毁罗马船只的传说，不知真假。】  
  
威尔感觉赤裸虚弱得如同初生雏鸟般躺在桌上的仿佛是自己。他重新拉起无菌床单，盖住汉尼拔的身体。  
  
自从踏入汉尼拔的悬崖小屋，他已经感觉自己不再像是透过一层玻璃看到自己了。仿佛他驶入了一个流动的世界。他有些好奇何时才会停下来。在海洋中，他想过， ** _也许就是现在了_** 。在新泽西的汽车上，他想过， ** _也许很快了，随时都可能_** 。  
  
然而没有。  
  
威尔咳嗽起来。他的呼吸破碎而艰难。他每次呼气都仿佛是从肺底挣扎而出。突然，威尔感觉脚下的地板晃动起来。它比海水的摇晃频率更为急促，他头重脚轻、摔了下去。  
  
  
再次睁眼时，威尔森医生伏在他身边。除了紧张与恐惧，他看起来还有些担心。  
  
“我们需要把这个处理好，”威尔森医生说。威尔胸口的伤又开始流血了。  
  
从四肢百骸反馈来的消息，威尔感觉自己行将就木。但他摇摇头。  
  
威尔森医生表情严肃地看着他。“听你的呼吸声，有一部分肺部已经受到了损伤。你会溺死在自己的血液里的。”  
  
豪斯医生站在厨房流理台边。“不，”他说，“他在等莱克特醒来。他们不能在我们俩都清醒的情况下都失去意识。我们会报警的。”  
  
威尔森医生眨眨眼。威尔眼皮沉重，目光却从未离开他。  
  
威尔森医生当然是打算报警的。“好吧，”威尔森医生说，“我觉得我们 ** _最终_** 总是得联系警方的。”  
  
豪斯医生走到他的手术包旁，取出两只药水瓶。“我们的确必须检查你的肺部，”他告诉威尔。“我可以给你打一些安非他命，让你保持清醒，”他拿起注射器，“我还会给你注射一些羟考酮，用来止痛。只是不会很多。安非他命会增强阿片类药物的效力。不过，这还是会疼得很厉害，”豪斯医生解释道，“非常厉害。你同意吗？”  
  
威尔缓缓点头。  
  
威尔森医生不可置信地在一旁摇头。  
  
“我会先清理你胸口的伤，以防感染，”豪斯医生说。“然后是脸。”  
  
“不，”汉尼拔嘶哑的嗓音传来。“我来。”  
  
没有人注意到汉尼拔的醒来。他已经坐起上半身，正小心将双腿放下桌子边缘。他面色惨白，握了握拳头，仿佛在测试自己的力量。  
  
豪斯医生眯起眼睛。“这不可能，”他说，“我给你注射了氯胺酮。”  
  
“我很小的时候就发现自己拥有相当耐受力的体质，”莱克特说，“何况，我对你如此合作的动机越来越好奇了，豪斯医生。”  
  
“我也是，”威尔森医生干巴巴道。  
  
“简单的很，”豪斯医生回答。“威尔森跟我拿你们俩打了个赌。我想知道我们到底谁赢了。”  
  
威尔坐在墙边，头已经歪靠到肩头。他视线模糊，感觉自己的心脏仿佛已经沉入躯体内部，沉到腹腔。一边碾磨他，一边摧毁他。  
  
他最后映入眼底的是汉尼拔的双眼。一看到他，它们仿佛立刻光彩四溢。仅仅一周之前，他会管它叫做黑暗。数年前，他会管它叫做疯狂。而现在，他只能在这里看到爱。  
  
威尔的头垂仰下去。他听到汉尼拔的声音，他对豪斯医生说，“你最好抓紧时间。”  
  
  
  
 **第五幕**  
  
威尔森医生将威尔搁到桌上。他们更换过无菌床单，不过汉尼拔有些血迹已经渗进了桌子的木纹里。它渗过蓝色的布料，一开始是细小的斑点，他们将威尔仰面放上去时，它已经变成了一块仿佛要吞噬一切的黑暗痕迹。  
  
汉尼拔肋侧的疼痛给身体带来的感觉仿佛他小妹妹的哭嚎在脑海中回荡的音色。仿佛从今往后它会如同跗骨之蛆，永远不再离开。  
  
他检查了威尔的肩膀。弗朗西斯·多拉海德的刀子刚好捅在锁骨下方的位置，很有可能伤到了内部的肺叶。这块伤疤跟千代的子弹在威尔肩部留下的伤疤刚好对称。威尔的身体与威尔的心灵在他脑海中是如此紧密地交织在一起，叫他很难看着他身上的伤疤时，不去想红龙会在威尔心灵中留下怎样的印迹和阴影。  
  
他给威尔注射了麻醉剂，将伤口周围的皮肤剪开。刀刃确实擦伤了肺上叶的顶端。  
  
“他的肺怎么样？”豪斯医生问道。  
  
“伤得不是很严重。我应该能够把损伤处理好。”汉尼拔回答。他戴着手套的手伸进威尔肩膀伤口内部。  
  
他的确成功分离了一小片肺部组织，将其贴合在弗朗西斯造成的刀痕处，并缝合成功。更让他担心的是肌肉组织的问题。他不知道威尔的右臂今后是否能够完全恢复功能。也许他再也不能踏入溪流，甩出钓线。  
  
他在自己能够合理掌控的前提下用尽可能少的针数缝合了伤口。谁也说不好他什么时候才能够再次执刀。  
  
“豪斯医生，”然后他说道。“我需要你的帮助。”  
  
豪斯医生上前几步，目光盯在威尔胸口。  
  
“不是给威尔，”他说，“是给我。我需要你给我来一剂安非他命。”  
  
  
威尔森累了。现在差不多是上午六点，肾上腺素已经像水漏进下水道一样从他的身体中排空。然而他的身体紧绷酸疼。他已经习惯了值夜勤，习惯了熬夜，可是如果有把刀子指着你，感觉还是不一样。  
  
豪斯倒是没有显出任何疲惫的迹象，整晚都没有。  
  
修复格雷厄姆的肩伤，莱克特一个小时都没用到。即便因为刚刚接受过的手术拖累了他的行动，他的双手仍旧极为稳定。安非他命似乎让他比平时还要更加专注。也许这一点最叫人细思恐极。  
  
莱克特现在在修补格雷厄姆的面部。他倾身俯在病人上方，尽可能小心翼翼。豪斯正心无旁骛地从旁观察，他的白大褂已经松开，双手拄着手杖。莱克特一丝不苟地缝合皮肤，脸上那空白的表情同任何专心致志的外科医生别无二致。  
  
当完成了缝合部分，他直起身子看了看效果。“赌的什么？”他问。  
  
天哪，不要。威尔森阖上眼睛。  
  
“威尔森跟我赌你和格雷厄姆，”豪斯从容回答。“在格雷厄姆受审期间。”  
  
“威尔被判无罪，”莱克特说。“我遭到了监禁——当然，那是后来了。大多数人会认为这是我的失败、威尔的胜利。”  
  
“我们赌的是格雷厄姆是不是你的同谋。”豪斯说。“不好说谁是赢家。在格雷厄姆的审判中没有得到答案，在你的审判中也没有。”  
  
“我赢了。他只是掩耳盗铃罢了，”威尔森说。  
  
莱克特的眼睛仿佛他手中正在冲洗的手术刀，熠熠闪光。“你赌的是什么，威尔森医生？共谋还是清白？”  
  
威尔森瞥了一眼躺在桌面上意识不清的男人。“共谋。”  
  
“威尔在你眼里像个罪犯吗？”  
  
威尔森长叹一口气。格雷厄姆有时看上去像个绝佳的受害者，有时候又好像这是种迷惑别人的伪装。“得了，我猜对了，是不是啊？”  
  
威尔森本以为莱克特会点破自己的答非所问——然而他没有。他反而咧嘴一笑。这个笑容看起来友善到无懈可击，同时又险恶入骨。莱克特转向豪斯。“你怎么看呢豪斯医生？你认为威尔是无辜的？”  
  
豪斯没有回答。“他爱你，”他说，“难道不是吗？”  
  
这片刻，除了威尔无意识的缓慢呼吸，一丝声响也无。他的呼吸现在已经规律了，不再发出喘鸣，也不再伴随吐血。无辜的很。  
  
莱克特整理了一下威尔身下的无菌床单，摘下手套。威尔森不确定自己是因为恐惧导致紧张，还是说整个房间都屏住了呼吸。“你怎么看出来的？”莱克特问豪斯。  
  
豪斯低头看着自己的脚，每当他打算告诉别人会对人造成困扰却相当直白的实话时，就是这副样子。当他不是为了打击别人，也不是为了炫耀时——在他明白自己手中握有真相的时候。“你还在昏迷的时候，他查看了你腹部的伤疤。跟他自己的比对了一下，”豪斯说。“他当时那个样子，非常……温柔。”  
  
莱克特面上显出沉沉爱意，尽管——豪斯仔细观察了——表情几乎没有变化。仿佛他的灵魂，深渊之下的猛兽，浮上了表面。  
  
太阳升起来了。外面，城市惯常的喧嚣开始了新的一天。窗外一丛灌木中，传来鸟儿啁啾。这是平凡的一天。也是全新的一天。  
  
  
  
 **第六幕**  
  
威尔森医生头枕干净的手术袍，靠在厨房一角睡着了。  
  
这一天仿佛一如日常。威尔醒来时已是中午。他感觉脑袋很轻松，仿佛装载了破晓晨光。汉尼拔立在窗边，穿着干净的衣裳，在眺望窗外，或是在等待。厨房焕然一新。  
  
豪斯医生坐在地板上，靠近威尔森医生身边。他将手放在右大腿上上下搓动。“好了，现在还有什么计划？打晕我们？还是把我们给剁碎？”他问。也许在他疲惫的时候，转移注意力的能力就下降了不少——他的声音变得尖锐而忧虑起来。  
  
“前者，”汉尼拔平静地回答。威尔撑起身子。“当然，除非你身上有某些你极不欢迎的部位。除了显而易见的那个。”  
  
威尔知道，有那么一瞬间，豪斯医生盯着自己的腿考虑了一下。不过他说，“你是在故意吓唬我。”  
  
汉尼拔低了低头，仿佛听到了赞美。“成效斐然。”  
  
“打晕这个计划可还行，”豪斯说道。“就在这儿吗？”  
  
汉尼拔向房间另一头点了点下巴。“靠近门边，”他建议道。“威尔跟我闯了进来。你试图在门口阻止我们，但被我们制服了。我们逼迫你联系威尔森医生取来手术材料，最后绑住你们的手脚、将你们双双打晕。”汉尼拔描述道。  
  
汉尼拔伸出手，扶豪斯医生走到公寓入口。威尔站了起来，跟在他们身后，顺便检验自己双腿的功能。他的脑袋还是有点飘，胸口也发紧——肯定是肺部手术造成。有半张脸几乎感觉不到。他不敢抬手去摸脸颊的缝线。  
  
豪斯医生将手杖扔到卧室，在破裂的门边靠墙滑坐下去。汉尼拔半跪在他身旁，比平时动作要迟缓一些，却不失优雅。“你是个非常优秀的外科医生。我从未见过这么稳的手，”作为告别语，豪斯医生轻声说道。  
  
“熟能生巧，”汉尼拔回答。他取出了两只从豪斯医生手术包里找到的药瓶。  
  
“哦，对了，你是个变态。人无完人哪。”  
  
“确实如此，”汉尼拔说。他抽满了第一支注射器。  
  
豪斯抬头看向威尔。“我还以为你会更刻薄些呢。还是说做个罪犯会让人转性？”  
  
“我并没有变化多少，”威尔说。因为止痛药的作用，说话时本该感觉到的疼痛变成了脸颊的拉扯感。从头到脚，一切仿佛都该是痛苦的才对。然而并非如此。  
  
汉尼拔找到了医生手臂上的静脉。与此同时，豪斯询问威尔，“不对我的行为进行分析了吗？不怀疑我的动机？”  
  
威尔缓缓摇头。话语自然而言流落嘴边。这就是坦率的感觉吗？“没有必要。不遵守社会规范跟反对法律与轻微犯罪行为是连续统一的。”  
  
“瞧呀，”豪斯点点头，“看见了吧？这种心理学教科书式的废话简直跟说你是莱克特的共犯一样模凌两可。或者说是他的受害者也好。”  
  
威尔感觉嘴角涌上一股笑意，不过很难判别。“我们终于在某些事情上达成了一致。”他冲豪斯医生的胳膊点头示意。汉尼拔正要扎针。“当心刺痛。”  
  
豪斯医生皱起眉头。“等，等等！你们要对威尔森……”汉尼拔已经推动了注射器。  
  
  
威尔森猛然惊醒——格雷厄姆伏在他上方，暗沉的眼中瞳孔睁得大大的，绷带整齐地缠绕在脸上。  
  
威尔森感觉嘴巴干巴巴的。有可能是渴了，也有可能是因为害怕。他询问了脑海中窜出的第一个问题。“你们要干掉我们吗？”  
  
“不，”格雷厄姆答到。“不过我们不得不伤害你们。一点点，不会很重。”威尔森惊讶地发现这话听上去如此令人欣慰，仿佛格雷厄姆真心试图安抚自己。仿佛花言巧语能让人们安心赴死。  
  
威尔森想起身，但格雷厄姆制住了他。莱克特不在视线中。百叶窗被拉了下来，屋子里一片漆黑。“豪斯，豪斯！豪斯在……？”  
  
格雷厄姆朝他轻声嘘道，“他晕过去了。他没事。”  
  
“晕过去什么意思？要是他……”  
  
“他没有痛苦，”格雷厄姆说，“我们很小心的。”  
  
威尔森疯狂地试图反抗。然而格雷厄姆的胳膊比看上去有力多了。  
  
“你知道他是爱你的，对吗？”威尔问道。威尔森停止了动作。  
  
格雷厄姆继续道。“爱者难有自知。在对方眼里，这简直不可思议。”  
  
“你在说什么？这什么意思？”威尔森喃喃道。  
  
莱克特出现在威尔身后。他又高又瘦，面上全无表情，如果有天使，看上去肯定就是这个样子。威尔森记起弥尔顿对撒旦的描述——高挑伟岸的天使，因战斗而伤痕累累。格雷厄姆紧紧抓住威尔森，莱克特则迅速撕开威尔森的衬衫袖子，在他胳膊上绑了一根止血带。  
  
“他不能一直这样下去，”格雷厄姆对威尔森柔声说道。“他会崩溃的，迟早的事。即便到了那个时候，他也会觉得自己已经没有什么能够失去了，因为他早已失去了一切。”针头扎进威尔森的皮肤。“到那个时候，你就有机会选择彻底离开他，或是留下来。”  
  
“我会留下，”威尔森发出气音。莱克特看起来像个无心无情的天使。格雷厄姆看起来像是盘踞在你梦中等待你沉沦的黑水。威尔森的眼睛沉沉阖上。“我要留……”  
  
  
  
 **尾声**  
  
结果他发现，FBI的人不太像警察，倒更像一群心怀不忿的会计师。  
  
他们将豪斯带到一间灰色混凝土建造的简朴房间内。房间里有一面非常庞大的镜子，显然是单向可视玻璃。桌子是用螺栓固定在地板上的，桌子中央有个不锈钢把手，可以用来穿手铐链。只不过豪斯没有戴手铐。  
  
他们让他在这儿坐了一个钟头。心理游戏罢了。  
  
后来，铁门打开了，一个大块头黑人走了进来。那人坐下，“格雷戈里·豪斯，”他说。  
  
“是我，”豪斯答道。  
  
“杰克·克劳福德探员，”那人自我介绍说。  
  
“我知道。”  
  
“你知道，”克劳福德思索起来。他这个人似乎很难揣摩。豪斯不太能搞明白那礼貌的微笑跟永远紧皱的眉头组合起来是要表达什么意思。  
  
克劳福德取出手机，点选了什么，然后将手机摆在桌面上。先是电话被接起的咔哒音，然后是911话务员的，“这里是911。您有什么紧急情况？”  
  
录音播放时，豪斯环顾房间，目光掠过克劳福德背后的镜子。他什么也看不到。  
  
尽管很难辨别，但录音的背景音中有模模糊糊的对话声。很难听清他们在说什么。不过豪斯马上就知道了。因为他自己的嗓音结束了电话，他说，“没有紧急状况。”  
  
“威尔·格雷厄姆跟汉尼拔·莱克特当时在你位于普林斯顿，贝克街221B的家中，”他问，“对吗？”  
  
豪斯点头。  
  
“莱克特腹部中枪。威尔·格雷厄姆躯干部身受刀伤。你劝说同事詹姆斯·威尔森医生为你提供帮助，并在他的协助下为两人实施了手术，”克劳福德说。  
  
“格雷厄姆是躯干和面部受伤，”豪斯纠正道。“而且为他动手术的是莱克特，不是我。”他挑起眉头，“以及，'劝说'这个字眼有点夸张。”  
  
克劳福德缓缓点头。“他们在你家中逗留了大约十八个小时。然后他们就离开了。”  
  
豪斯也点头。“然后他们就离开了，”他确认到。  
  
克劳福德将电话揣进了口袋。“如果你换个说法‘然后他们就放过了我们’，这样更能取信于人。”他说道，“强调你并非出自主观意愿参与其中。在你锒铛入狱时。”  
  
“嗯，”豪斯说。“感谢你的提醒。这部分我们能重来一次吗？”  
  
“我坦率跟你说吧，豪斯医生，”克劳福德说。  
  
“坦率是一种平静的力量。只有那些明白无人敢于质疑自己的人才会使用。或者那些以为在自己身上不存在这种可能性的人。”豪斯说。  
  
克劳福德微笑起来。“多谢你的恭维。”他取出一份文件，放到两人之间的桌面上。“我认为你的证词有问题。我觉得你撒了谎。我倒是不在乎。但我想知道原因。”  
  
“什么原因？”  
  
“我认为他们当时太过虚弱，无法有效控制你。我认为你有帮助他们的主观意愿，”克劳福德的目光紧盯住豪斯的眼睛，让这个房间简直显得愈发寂静。豪斯觉得这个家伙在心思敏感的学生群中一定广受尊崇，在下属面前必然积威甚重。“为什么？”克劳福德追问。  
  
豪斯抚摸着腿部脉动的麻木感。他思索片刻。“我当时想知道发生了什么事。”  
  
“关于多拉海德吗？”  
  
“关于格雷厄姆跟莱克特。”  
  
克劳福德冷嗤一声，但眉头依然深深拧起。“哪部分？”  
  
豪斯出其不意道，“我想问你一个问题，克劳福德探员。”  
  
“你说。”  
  
“你知道他们彼此相爱吗？”  
  
克劳福德的反应并没有给豪斯任何答案。恰恰是他的近乎毫无反应，他缓慢悠长的叹息。“你凭什么这么说？”  
  
豪斯咧嘴一笑。“得了。我只花五分钟就看出来了。你有好几个月、甚至好几年的时间。你坐在这里是因为你擅长观察这些东西，跟我一样。结果你告诉我你不知道？”  
  
“噢，我可不像你。”  
  
“这倒是。我可不敢像你这样坦率。”  
  
“去你的，”卡劳福德说。他口吻平淡，却难掩那股自命不凡的赞赏。他从座位上起身，拿起卷宗。“我的调查人员会来找你。如果你现在重做证词，就不用接受调查。”他慢慢向门口走去，却回转身来。“我认为用‘爱’这个字眼来形容格雷厄姆跟汉尼拔不太合适。”  
  
“那该怎么说呢？”  
  
“同样无尽混乱本质的两个空幻具现。”  
  
豪斯道，“没想到你是个这么富有诗意的人。”  
  
“那也许你不像你以为的那么像我。”  
  
豪斯站起身来。他觉得在等待下一个人过来时还是拖着腿四处走动一下的好，再盯着单面镜看一看。“就像你以为格雷厄姆同莱克特没那么相似，而是更像你一样。”他低声咕哝。  
  
他从不相信某些人更适合悲剧，就像人们说‘悲剧形象’时想表达的那样。他明白一个事件有可能是悲剧性的，但任何人类个体身上并不存在‘悲惨元素’这样的玩意儿。但若非如此，他不知该如何描述克劳福德面上此时浮现的、一瞬即逝的表情。那一瞬的悲怆。  
  
 **全文完**  
  



End file.
